Trust: To Grow or To Shatter? (A SoMa One-Shot)
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Maka is forced to do something and learns an important lesson. My contribution to SoMa week! This is Pugpie15 I just changed my pen name.


**My contribution to SoMa week. the theme for monday is:Trust**

I'm a fool.

Out of every stupid thing I have ever done this is the worse by far. I was always so careful, so cautious. Yet, I'm letting everything slip away like leaves in the wind.

_Monday 1:05 P.M._

_It was just another ordinary day. It was after Professor Stein's class and Me, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were talking in the hallway. Then, Liz just had to say something that would make everything go downhill._

_"So, Maka, When are you gonna confess to Soul?" She said in a conniving voice._

_"W-What are you talking about Liz?" I stuttered._

_"Oh Please, Maka, everyone knows you're in love with him." She swoons._

This was nothing new,however, she does this all the time. What happened two and a half hours later was. It's going to ruin everything, and now Soul Eater Evans is going to hate me!

_Monday 3:35 P.M._

_It was after school and I had told Soul to go home without me, because I wanted to go to the library. Everything was perfect until SHE came up to me!_

_"Hey Maka," It was Macy the school Slut. I hated her for the fact she was always trying to get in Soul's pants, But of course Soul was Oblivious to all of this. "Ya' know I heard some pretty interesting stuff in the hallway, today..." She trailed off._

_"Get to the point Macy!" I snarled._

_"If you don't do whatever I say, then Soul will find out your little secret!" She says in an annoyingly preppy voice. " I want you to call me whenever you get home and Soul's around, pretend it's Patty, and then start talking about how much you hate your weapon." _

Right now Soul is laying on the couch and I'm in the kitchen. It's time to do this thing. It take out my phone and call Macy, and start talking to 'Patty'.

"No way, Patty, really! Still my partner's way worse!" I sneak a glance at Soul to see him sitting up glaring at me. "I'm really starting to hate him... He is getting really annoying... Yeah, you're right... And he's the most conniving, backstabbing, cheating, inconsiderate pig I have ever seen!... I've been thinking lately about taking Papa up on his offer of finding me a new weapon... Ok I'll see you later. Bye!"

As soon as I say bye, my phone is yanked out of my hand and thrown against the wall. "SOUL!" I screech.

"Oh, Shut up, Maka, I can't believe you actually told Patty those awful things." I can't tear my eyes away from his pointy teeth as he's yelling at me. "You know what? If you want me gone so bad then I'll just leave!"

My vision blurs and the blood rushes to my ears as he storms to his room to pack his stuff in his suitcase. I slowly slide down onto the floor against the wall and only look up as the front door slams.

I broke his Trust. I broke it, and now he hates me.

I wake up on the floor the next morning, and rush to get ready for school. I start to call out to Soul to hurry up, but my voice catches in my throat as I remember what happened yesterday.

I'm a fool!

"Hey Maka," Macy calls in a sickly sweet voice, "How did yesterday go with Soul?"

"Your plan worked,"I say in a bitter voice, " Soul left yesterday and took his stuff with him. Don't get your hopes up about him going for you, he doesn't want to get AIDS..."

She gasps. And there's a chorus of "OOOOOOOOO" all around us.

"HEY EVERYONE MAKA IS IN LOVE WITH SOUL!" She screams. "There how do you like them apples!?" she says with a smirk to me.

"I really don't care anymore..." I say with an emotionless expression on my face.

I walk out of school and all the way back to my apartment. For a second I thought I heard someone calling for me, but I passed it off as nothing.

When I get to the apartment I go to couch and collapse on it, and pretty soon I drift off.

"-iny Tits...Tiny Tits..." I wake up to someone poking my side and calling me the name only Soul does. I gasp and sit up banging my head on someone's forehead. I rub my head and look up at the person to see a shock of white hair and dark, ruby red eyes.

SOUL!

"What are you doing here!?" I ask.

"Well I heard you and Macy in the hallway..."

"Oh..." That's why he's here. He wants to reject me to my face. Suddenly, I just can't take it anymore and burst into sobs while running towards the door. He catches me and pushes me up against the wall. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SOUL I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I sob. I would've screamed more, but suddenly I realize something is pressed against my mouth.

Soul's lips.

After a second, I start to kiss back and slowly melt into the kiss. After what seems like hours we break apart.

"I love you, Maka!" Soul says while trying to catch his breath.

"Can I really trust you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Maka I promise you that I will NEVER break your heart. If I do you can lock me in a room with Liz and Patty, and have them go all crazy blondes on me!"

"I love you too, Soul, and I do trust you. I trust you enough to know that I will never have to do that. Because, you know, Trust is special and it can either grow strong with both of us, or it can fall and shatter with neither of us."

**There it is! How was it for my first official one-shot?**


End file.
